


Turn over and over and over

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Comic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is found, washed, fed and got to bed. Steve is vigilant. And very sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn over and over and over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Старбачье лежбище](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122325) by Skata. 




End file.
